Lineages Unfurled
by Hixkin
Summary: For dragons, just finding a mate is hard. For others, bonding with their partners is harder. Yet for Spyro and Cynder, the hardest thing is keeping their children alive.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro. These dragons are more animalistic, and walk on their hind legs rather than all fours. Partly based on Dinotasia.

* * *

><p>With the warm breeze of spring descending upon the Valley of Avalar, the harsh winter had given way, the once snow capped peaks now budding with new life. The many trees that had once lay dormant had now rebirthed, young leaves beginning to bud and early flowers beginning to bloom. With the arrival of warmer winds and lush foliage, the coming of spring had brought something else to the few members of the dragon race that had resided within the Valley of Avalar: Breeding Season.<p>

Cynder's emerald orbs had scanned the suitors before her, the black female shifting upon her back legs as her front talons twitched. A low growl escaped the dragoness as her gaze fell upon a large, brown male before her, his wings outstretched in a dance as he swayed from side to side, hind legs stomping in a rhythmic pattern.

Slowly, Cynder approached the male, his natural element giving him an advantage in not only dancing, but in nest building, the Earth Dragon having made a protective coven out of slabs of earth. As she approached, and judged, the male's chest puffed up in pride, his dance changing in pattern and pace.

Cynder sniffed the male, slowly nuzzling him before pulling away, and moving towards the next male. Her gaze had then fallen upon an Electric Dragon, the yellow male hissing and causing the air around him to crackle with slight static; a lightshow to dazzle. Cynder looked upon the male with interest as he danced, and while not as rhythmic as the Earth Dragon, he certainly showed more aggression. She then turned her attention away from the male and towards his talons, finding a nest made out of dirt and dried leave. However, the male's attractive sparks had hit the dried leaves, the nest bursting into flames.

Cynder pulled back, briefly looking upon the yellow male before grunting softly, he draping his wings in shame.

With that, Cynder turned towards her last suitor, Spyro standing, posture slumped and wings hesitantly outstretching in nervousness. Spyro unfurled with wings, displaying the massive wingspan as he tried to mimic the Earth Dragon in dance, though had found his footing to be far too clumsy, and had fallen to the ground.

Releasing a sharp hiss in surprise, Spyro struggled to rise upon his hind legs, the purple male feeling the black dragoness' gaze upon him, judging him. Cynder then proceeded to ignore the young male, instead turning towards the Earth Dragon. However, something shiny had caught her eye as she turned, the sun's rays reflecting the glow of a brilliant gem within Spyro's makeshift nest. The nest may have been ill prepared, the purple male the youngest and most inexperienced of the suitors, but it was littered with rare, red rubies, the gems outshining all competition.

Pausing, Cynder then approached the nest, nudging a precious gem, and upon finding them genuine, pulled back to look at the young male. Spyro looked upon the black female, light orbs quivering in nervousness as their snouts touched, Cynder sniffing him.

She then proceeded to gently nuzzle him, the female purring softly as she rubbed into his golden chest, Spyro stiffening looking upon Cynder with slight confusion before returning the affection, purring.

The pair had then moved off to settle underneath a shaded tree, scales of black and purple hue laying side by side as they watched the various spectacles play out before them. Content, Cynder began to fall into a light stupor as Spyro glanced around, merely observing and learning. He had then spied one of his egg mates, a red male competing for a smaller pink female.

Indeed, Flame had been trying to court Ember for some time, and now the young male was readying to capture his prize. However, he was not the only one, for another male had also taken interest. The same Earth Dragon from previous had approached, large size shaking the reserve of Flame, dampening his spirit. The male was much larger, and older than he as Flame began to slowly back away.

Flame had backed off, the Earth Dragon almost immediately beginning to bellow and dance, wings outstretched and flushing with blood to fuel his elaborate display for the female before her. Flame's head lowered as his wings dragged, defeated.

Looking off towards the side, he had spotted his clutch mate, Spyro. It appeared that the oddly colored male had succeeded in getting his female despite the odds. Looking down at his own talons, Flame shifted, growling softly as he dwelled. If Spyro could do it, why couldn't he?

Flame's back became ridged, his hackles rising as he approached the pair, roaring. The Earth Dragon had paused in his dance, turning towards the younger in slight shock, Flame's wings outstretched, membranes flushing.

The green male bellowed, approaching his rival in mock charge-which had caused Flame to falter as his wings furled. However, the smaller male had rebounded his efforts, flushed wings outstretched and chest puffed-which was slowly flushing to a vivid crimson with each intake of breath as he hissed.

In display had caused his rival to slowly back off, the green male lacking in flush. Admitting defeat, the male had slowly retreated, head low.

Flame had continued to display his wings for several minutes before furling them, his wings and chest falling to a more natural golden color. He had then turned towards Ember, the pink female slowly approaching.

Flame had looked towards the ground in unease, his maw swiftly ripping a flower from the earth as he once more focused upon Ember. Ember had paused, sniffing him before turning her attention towards the petals, blue eyes sparkling in almost amusement.

With a soft snort, she nuzzled Flame's jaw, accepting the flower as a gift. Paired, the couple had then proceeded to move into shade. Finding a mate was one thing, but figuring out how they would function as a newly joined pair was another. Seeing wether the pairs could successfully bond or not could very well mean life or death for their future young. Within that answer, only time would tell if these pairs would be successful.

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading!<p>

P.S. Love Like Poison will be updated sometime this coming week!


End file.
